


Do you need help?

by BestiarysTheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, How do I tag?, Office time, Oral Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestiarysTheory/pseuds/BestiarysTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish is doing yet another shift. He works too hard and all Lydia wants is to have his undivided attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you need help?

Parrish is doing yet another shift. He works too hard and all Lydia wants is to have his undivided attention.

Lydia was sitting in the chair, across the room with her legs crossed, her hair flipped to the side and her blouse ragged down so a little cleavage can meet the light of day.

Jordan, however, was completely occupied with the numerous cases set upon him by the sheriff who was on vacation leave for the week, thus, the two of them being in his office.

He looked so frustrated. Lydia felt bad for him, but also found it kind of cute that he's taking charge of something.

"What case has got you so worked up?" Lydia smiled.

Parrish exhaled his breath noisily as he hauled up the paper and waved it at her.

"These cases are unsolvable and absurd." Jordan replied in aggravation. "I really have no idea how the Sheriff does it."

Lydia gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You want me to help you out?" Lydia posed out.

Jordan didn't blurt out a word of reply, given the fact that he had been cramming his head with all this sudden information. Lydia took it as an obvious signal that she needed to help out.

Well, in all honesty, she wanted find a way to get to him…and his pants.

Lydia and the deputy had been having this 'thing' going on for the past two months, but things haven't exactly been heating up…well not since two weeks ago, though when they finally went to third base.

(Lydia understood one of the main reasons why he didn't give in to her. He was all so Jordan 'Modesty' Parrish; he always found a good enough excuse get away from it.)

But ever since Parrish got busy in the station and nothing had been going down. And Lydia did not stand for that!

Sure, it may sound insensitive. But she had her needs!

Lydia got up from the chair, made her way around the table to where Jordan was seated and situated herself on the edge of the table, her legs crossed –sliding her skirt up a little so it bared a little skin for him to catch a glimpse of –and her fingers tapping on the sharp ends.

"Don't worry about it. I'm capable of doing this on my own. Isn't that what you told me?" Jordan said as he flashed her, a slight grin as he paged through the files.

Lydia mentally cussed herself for her unconvincing wit.

She lifted up one of the sheets and skimmed through the confusing structure of it.

"Come on, Parrish. Maybe this could ease your mind a little." She suggested as she placed the paper back onto the mahogany table.

Lydia made sure there was a double meaning behind her statement, but, unfortunately, Jordan didn't catch on it.

"Lydia, you've spent so many hours helping me with cases. I think I can give you a little break." He told her as he finally lifted his head to give her a small smile. He strained his eyes down to her feet to see her wearing those heels he loved seeing her wear. "Cute," He commented.

Lydia was completely offended at the moment he said that dreadful word.

No! Lydia wasn't cute. She was sexy! She was like R-rated sexy! And she was definitely going to make sure he knows that.

Lydia had a thwarted expression, with a pout of her bottom lip.

"Parrish…" She whispered almost seductively as she got off the table, making her way around, watching his fingers move in the direction of his pen scribbling over the papers.

She rested her hands on his broad shoulders and trailed them down soothingly until her lips were met with his right ear, her breath, slightly burning against his earlobe.

"Let me help you…" She said in a suggestive undertone, biting the lobe lightly before releasing it with a slight click of the tongue.

This must've triggered into Jordan's head, because he immediately dropped his pen and it trailed forward and fell straight onto the ground.

Lydia grinned mischievously as she drifted from his body and resorting herself back to the edge of the desk, flipping her head to the side.

Jordan finally met with her gaze, then he sat aback on the chair and placed his finger in between his teeth, biting on it lightly as he gave his gorgeous lady friend's a survey of the body.

"You want to help me?" He questioned.

Lydia mentally squealed, realizing that she finally got his attention.

She shrugged. "I think I'll be willing to do anything, you please."

Jordan had finally met his doom when he started feeling aroused by just an emphasis of a word.

"Come here," He murmured, gnawing his bottom lip as he reached over to touch her creamy thighs, but she quickly squirmed away before even got a brush.

"But as you said, you don't need my help. So I could probably just leave you to it." Lydia told him as she stood by the window and shutting off the blinds with a sullied way and glaring back at him.

The Deputy realized then and there that he's stupid suggestion made him look like a bigger idiot then he was.

"But then again…" She mentioned as she began trotting over to him, placing either side of the arms of his chair and leaning in forward to make sure he got a good woof of her perfume –and a sneak peek of her chest – before moving her face down so it was in length with his.

Their foreheads were placed together and they were breathing heavily.

"…I do like to compromise." She ended off her sentence.

Jordan's lips curved into a slight smirk before he brought her face into a passionate kiss on the lips, filled with the yearning of her touch.

Lydia hungrily deepened the kiss as she gripped a fistful of his luscious chestnut hair, but it doesn't last for long as she curved her fingertips down his face and placed one of them on his soft lips, retracting from the kiss completely.

She could hear his groan of disapproval under his breath and she couldn't help but smile as she raggedly traced her index finger around his lips, and then decided on applying fortitude by biting his bottom one.

She had such tenacity and Parrish was not complaining, given the fact that his cock twitched a little at the sensation.

Lydia forcefully shifted Parrish's face to the side so she had a gateway access to the nape of his juicy neck. She started off planting gentle, small kisses around it, until she increased the energy and placing braying suckles all over his olive-skin.

He released a soft whimper as her raucous tongue left a mark on every corner of his peninsula.

After one last tender kiss, she slowly withdrew from his neck and began lowering down to her knees, flashing Jordan a malicious grin.

Jordan was too busy recruiting himself back to even realize her certain position. But when he began to her the clanking of the unfurling of a belt, his eyes shot up.

He narrowed his eyes down at the glorious strawberry blonde to see her leisurely unbuckling his belt.

"W-what are you doing?" He muttered breathlessly as his insides began to make him shiver.

Lydia was grinning from ear to ear as she continued unhurriedly discarding his belt.

"Helping you, remember?" She murmured tantalizingly.

Jordan didn't say anything after that as she continued on peeling off his lower garments.

When the belt was out of the picture, she began playing with the button until she finally released it from its captivity then all that was left was the zipper staring up at her with cunning eyes.

Parrish's skin began to burn as the room became heated, his jaw clenched and his tongue became dry.

He was done for before the game even began.

Lydia gradually lowered the zipper of the pants until its end then cocked her head back to Parrish who was gulping like crazy, words that he tried to muster but never getting it right.

She grinned as she took a peek inside to see a bulge that she'd always loved seeing. She began trailing her hands up and down him teasingly and Jordan couldn't take it.

"Lydia…" The word came out effortlessly out of his mouth as Lydia continued tantalizing him.

"Yes, Jordan?"

He gulped at the seductiveness of her voice.

"You do realize we're in…t-the station, r-right?" He questioned as he felt her play with the fabric of his visible boxer briefs.

Lydia smirked a little as she slowly began moving up inside of Parrish's shirt, having a good feel of his toned, well-defined, killer abs then she roamed her hands downward to his boxer briefs and fiddled with the waistband.

"I'm very well aware, deputy." She whispered in reply.

Then she began moving her hand inside and grabbing his incredibly endowed shank and pulling it out of its cage so it could see sunlight.

Parrish's lips began to open wide as he suddenly felt the heat and wetness of Lydia's tongue dancing on the tip of his dick.

She took a second to witness the greatness that is of Jordan Parrish before fervently parceling up the whole latter –well if it were possible because it was just full-sized.

"Oh, my goodness-" Parrish moaned lustful as he relished in the feeling of being inside of her mouth, draping his hands around her hair so she couldn't have anything distracting her.

After almost a minute of deepthroating him until his heart's content, she pulled away to eagerly jerk his erected manhood.

He released a strident growl but then lowered himself down by biting his bottom lip as he arched his head back onto the chair.

Lydia continued on jerking him off as he began trembling at his meet. He cussed under his breath and Lydia smiled as she threw her mouth back on his shaft and began suckling on it.

"Oh, yeah!" He groaned as he began gnawing his bottom lip and nodding his head approvingly. "Oh my goodness! You're like a sexual clairvoyant!" He mentioned growlingly as he was so close. "Oh my god! Fuck!"

Then he finally gave in to her and finally met his release.

He began panting lowly as he tried catching his breath, whilst Lydia continued on finishing him off with her tongue until he was completely clean.

"You are just –" Jordan tried to comment but was interrupted when a knock on the door pulled him back and widened his eyes.

"The sheriff told me to run these case files by him. But he didn't exactly inform me that you were taking over today so, I was wondering if you'd take a look at them?" Deputy Watson questioned as he entered the room.

Parrish slid his chair into the desk, so that he couldn't give away his current position and placed his hands on the table.

"Oh yea," He cleared his throat. "Thank you Deputy Watson, you can just bring them over here." He told him.

Lydia immediately gave him a light punch on the knee from under the table and Parrish realized that would probably give them away.

"Oh um, just leave it in the file box. I'll have a look at them later." He told the deputy.

And as if on cue, Lydia's giggle came from underneath and the deputy frowned at Parrish who tried to muster her laugh which turned into a light cough.

"Yeah, I think the bug is flying around." Jordan laughed.

Deputy Watson was suspicious but he soon shifted his curiosity aside as he realized that he was heading home.

"Um, yeah…" He replied awkwardly as he was headed out of the door but then turned back. "Where's that young girl that always came in to see you?"

Parrish's heart accelerated.

"Oh, her, she's uh…" He paused. "At her home."

Deputy Watson nodded his head and then left the room.

Parrish released a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair.

"Subtle," Lydia laughed as she got up from underneath the desk.

Parrish rolled his eyes as he began concealing himself.

"Thanks for the help," He informed to Lydia as he helped fix her skirt that had ridden up.

She smiled.

"Maybe you can help me next time," Lydia pointed out.

Parrish flashed a crooked grin.

Definitely.

… …


End file.
